Las campanas (Fic de Juego de Tronos, ep 8x05)
by Vanelg12
Summary: ¡AVISO DE SPOILERS DEL 8X05 DE GOT! Sucesión de mini fics con lo que debería haber sucedido en la batalla y en los momentos posteriores, no el despropósito televisivo que tuvo lugar, desde la perspectiva de los diferentes personajes que participaron. Todos los derechos de los personajes e historia pertenecen a HBO y a sus creadores.


**¡Hola a todos! **

**AVISO DE SPOILERS DEL 8X05**

En fin, después del despropósito del episodio 8x05 de Juego de Tronos, necesité escribir el que creo debería haber sido el modo en que todo debería haber ido, aunque quizás no todos estén de acuerdo este fic es fruto de la frustración y de lo que creo que son los personajes, sus motivaciones y finalidades en la historia (algo que los creadores destrozaron completamente).

El fic se centrará solo en la Batalla de Desembarco y lo que sucedería después según la lógica, desde las perspectivas de los diferentes personajes y con las escenas que me hubiera gustado ver, y también los finales que se merecen o son más lógicos. Espero que os guste y alivie la frustración de aquellos que, como yo, creen que esta octava temporada ha sido el fin de una de las mejores, o la mejor, serie televisiva de todos los tiempos.

¡Gracias por pasaros por aquí! :)

* * *

**DAENERYS: LAS CAMPANAS**

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería quemarlo todo hasta los cimientos… Pensaba que el sonido de aquellas campanas, signo de la rendición de sus enemigos, calmaría su dolor, aquella rabia creciendo en su pecho y dificultándole el mero hecho de respirar con normalidad. Daenerys Targaryen contempló cómo el ejército de los Lannister se rendía, tirando las espadas a su alrededor; pudo ver en sus rostros el miedo, pero no era eso lo que quería contemplar, al menos no en aquellos rostros. Pudo sentir cómo unas lágrimas frías y saladas humedecían sus mejillas, algo que la sorprendió, algo que la enfureció.

Sí, tenía la victoria en sus manos, aquello que siempre había ansiado, aquello para lo que había nacido, ¿pero cuánto había perdido por el camino? Había perdido gran parte de su ejército, a Rhaegal, a Viseryon, a Jorah Mormont, a Missandei… e incluso a Jon, quien ahora ni siquiera podía aguantarle la mirada, y mucho menos corresponder a su amor al saber de su parentesco. Habría deseado tener a una amiga con quién tratar aquel asunto, una confidente, a aquella joven de Nath que la había acompañado durante tantos años. _"Dracarys"._ Las palabras de Missandei resonaron en su mente, alto y claro, y las lágrimas de tristeza se transformaron en lágrimas de rabia.

Sí, tenía la victoria en sus manos, pero todavía no tenía la cabeza chamuscada de Cersei Lannister a sus pies. Drogon alzó el vuelo, como si le leyera el pensamiento, y se alzó moviendo sus enormes alas, yendo hacia un destino claro: La Fortaleza Roja. A medida que se acercaban el corazón de Dany latía con más fuerza y sus lágrimas se secaron al viento mientras se aferraba a las espinas de Drogon. Pensó en la gente inocente a sus pies, miles de personas, miles de vidas que no iba a malgastar bajo las llamas cuando la rendición había sido tan fácil de obtener. Temía que, de no haber sido así, la rabia la hubiese cegado y hubiese quemado hasta los cimientos aquella ciudad. Pero no había sido así, y solo había una persona culpable a la que quería reducir a cenizas.  
_  
"Cersei Lannister, Cersei Lannister" _se repetía una y otra vez y, al aproximarse al castillo, Drogon abrió sus fauces y expulsó una violenta llamarada que destrozó el Torreón de Maegor, derritiendo la piedra como si se tratase de mantequilla. Tan solo era un aviso, tan solo quería hacer ver a los que allí se encontrasen que iba en serio, que obtendría su venganza a fuego y sangre de un modo u otro. Después el dragón descendió y se posó en las almenas de la fortificación, sujetándose con sus enormes garras y plegando levemente sus alas. La gran mayoría de los soldados que custodiaban el lugar, hombres de la Guardia Real, huyeron despavoridos ante la llegada de la enorme y temible bestia, y los ojos furiosos y violetas de Daenerys escrudiñaron los rostros de los pocos que se quedaron a una distancia prudencial, dubitativos, sin saber si debían luchar hasta la muerte o huir. _"Tan solo quieren vivir"_, pensó la joven reina Targaryen _"están tan asustados que han olvidado su juramento. Muy pocos hombres pueden mantener juramentos cuando miran a la muerte a la cara, y menos aquellos cuya lealtad reside en el miedo".  
_  
—¡No he venido aquí para mataros, rendíos ante mí y viviréis! —gritó con voz potente, alzándose sobre el lomo de Drogon para que pudiesen verla—. ¡El ejército de la reina Cersei se ha rendido, escuchad las campanas! Si vosotros hacéis lo mismo os mostraré piedad, pero si osáis atacarme moriréis abrasados junto a vuestra reina. —A medida que hablaba las dudas en aquellos hombres eran más y más evidentes; se miraban entre ellos como si necesitasen que alguien diese el primer paso hacia una decisión—. ¡Entregádmela, y todos viviréis! —añadió después de un breve silencio. De nuevo, los hombres de la Guardia Real se miraron entre ellos hasta que uno, el que parecía el más mayor y experimentado del grupo, se adelantó unos pasos y lanzó la espada al suelo.

—Traed a la reina Cersei. La guerra ha terminado, y la locura y la violencia también deben cesar.

Ante aquellas palabras Daenerys cerró los ojos y respiró aliviada. No habría deseado convertir aquel lugar en cenizas junto con todos los inocentes que había dentro de aquellos muros, pero sabía que lo habría hecho de haber encontrado cualquier tipo de resistencia. Siempre había tenido ese fuego dentro, ese fuego que ardía con fuerza cuando la herían de algún modo, y a veces temía las cosas que sería capaz de hacer cuando aquel mismo fuego la controlaba. Pero hoy no, hoy había vencido, hoy su última enemiga le sería entregada. Y mañana se decidiría su muerte.


End file.
